


Adventures in the underdark

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: D&D - Fandom, Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, d&d crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: When Rick gets a call for help he jumps into action dragging Morty along for the ride. Is it just another quest for science or does Rick have other more nefarious intentions?





	Adventures in the underdark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for an anon on tumblr. I'm always up for requests if you have one visit me @mygarbageexistance 
> 
> I didn't intend to do a d&d crossover but it just works out so perfectly.

Rick startled awake to his phone blaring, it was connected to his lab computer forwarding urgent messages. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the alien text on the screen. He blinked rapidly re reading to make sure it was indeed what he thought. Yes! He felt the excitement bubble up inside him. Flinging the door open like it was Christmas morning Rick yelled through the house for Morty. First, he checked his room no luck, bathroom was empty too. Still yelling he made his way down fumbling on the stairs he rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Morty leaning over the counter eating cereal casually scrolling though his phone. 

“Morty! What the fuck I was calling you we have to go it’s really important.” He pulled the boy by the wrist. “Now Morty! An alien race is depending on us for it’s survival!” 

“Wha-what?! Rick!” before he could finish his thought he was being pulled though the green light into yet another alien dimension. 

“How are we supposed to help an entire race?” 

“Easy they just need our bodies to incubate their eggs in no problemo kiddo.”

“Oh…Wait, what?! Rick!” He pulled his arm free from the swiftly walking man. They both came to a stop and Rick turning to face Morty who had a very concerned look on his face. “I-I don’t want… That sounds shitty Rick I don’t want to incubate eggs. Gross.” 

“Oh, so now your going to be like that Morty huh? Any other time your all, your all high and fucking mighty on your SJW soap box but now that we are actually going to save! To do some good! Yo-y-your going to back out like a little bitch because, because of some eggs. Pffft.”

“Geez ok! I just don’t know what that means you know.”

Rick grabbed Morty by the shoulders massaging with his strong hands he spoke low. “It’s going to be ok I promise it’s going to feel goooooood.” He looked lost in his memory as he blankly stares to the distance. 

“How do you know Rick? How did you even find out about this?” 

“I’ve done this before Morty! See the human male body is like a perfectly compatible incubation chamber for this species I stumbled upon them once before in my youth. My youth Morty it was amazing I’ve been chasing that euphoria ever since and nothing comes even remotely close. I told them if they ever needed help to contact me.” 

“Why am I here then if they only asked for you?” He shoved his grandpa’s hands off his shoulders still mindlessly being rubbed.

“Because Morty! Their species is almost extinct! There are only 2 of them left! Don’t you understand I’m only one man!”

“Fiiiine!” he huffed. Morty wanted to go home but he did sort of owe Rick a favor since that whole camping fiasco, the whole family had to get their memories erased just because he couldn’t keep it quiet in the tent.

They started to walk again. “What species are we helping anyway?” 

“They are called Grell Morty, I’m not going to lie to you, you might be a little freaked out when you see them just keep an open mind remember Morty i-i-it’s for science.” 

They walked in silence Rick having somewhat of a pep in his step and Morty trailing along behind mostly trying to imagine what kind of weird alien he would be faced with, he fussed at the bottom his shirt nervously. Rick led them through the Underdark into an iridescent cave lit by glow worms, Morty looked around eyes wide.

Rick looked back and smiled. “You like those Morty, pretty neat right. Just don’t get too close those things are poison. Beautiful but dangerous like science should be.”  
Morty reached out holding onto the back of Ricks lab coat. Before to long they made it to the entrance of a large cavern the blue glow seemed to light the whole space casting a soft sheen on the large body of water to their left.

“Oh, Morty over there!” Rick pointed before taking off his lab coat. “Take your clothes off, get naked with grandpa Morty. They will ruin your clothes otherwise.” 

Morty took off his clothes piling them with Ricks. “Awe geez Rick you never told me they had tentacles! These things are weird! They are like giant floating brains with beaks? What the fuck Rick?!” 

“I said keep an open mind! Trust me it will be weird at first but it will be the best sexual experience of your life!” He rubbed his hands together excitedly. Rick walked over to the Grell who noticed his presence sticking out their tentacles gliding them across his frame, already Ricks body anticipated the upcoming pleasure and reacted. 

Morty hesitantly followed his grandpa being met by the slightly smaller Grell, it reached out touching Morty’s naked body leaving trails of goosebumps across his pale skin. He looked to his grandfather who had been lifted off the ground by the tentacles and he didn’t have time to even wonder if that was going to happen to him because next thing he knew there was a strong tentacle wrapping its way around each wrist and ankle. 

Startled he called out for Rick who looked back at him and told him not to worry. Morty tried to relax, Rick said this was going to be fun I would enjoy this. He focused on his deep breaths feeling another tentacle wrap around his waist. He counted and wondered what the other five limbs of the monster were going to do to him. He couldn’t help but get a little excited at watching his grandpa being entered, he watched eyes wide as the beast stuck a spine into Ricks abdomen before he felt the prick for himself.

His whole body felt warm, suddenly he could feel every small sensation the cool air on his nipples and how it felt like it was caressing his already sensitive dick. He shuddered leaking precum, Morty never knew air could feel so good the pleasure coursing though his very being only intensified as he felt it the thick tentacle pressed against him slipping itself in, which what he was sure should have been pain but all he could feel was a wash of warmth travel through his body causing him to twitch sticking his tongue out panting from heat. This was the most intense feeling he had ever felt and it was quickly sending him up and over the edge.

Rick was familiar with how they liked to do things for the most part he knew they would be injected with whatever fluid they seemed to secrete which once inside would cause the body to feel everything in an orgasmic sense even the subtle breeze right now or his own sweat rolling down his body every millimeter caught in this perfect sense of his euphoric state. He had never orgasmed so hard or for so long in his life and he was finally getting that again the intense sexual pleasure he craved for practically 50 years.

He looked to his grandson he watched as Morty stretched to take the thickness of the tentacle working itself further in the pleasure drunk look on his face he desperately wanted to recreate that for himself. His moan filled the cavern he watched on as the Grell stuck one of its tentacles into Morty’s open mouth. Flooded by pleasure he felt his cum land on his stomach and chest giving him a new pleasurable feeling of the cooling liquid dripping down his sensitive skin he looked down to see he was filled by two tentacles.

Morty nearly gagged at the hot fluid that filled his mouth but he excitedly anticipated watching Rick get closer as their Grell got closer together. It was like they were being fucked into another plane of existence, everything was so overwhelming but not enough. Even after orgasm he was already chasing the next high. He reached it as Rick pressed his mouth sloppily against his own, their bodies being pressed together. 

Together they moaned into the others mouth as their throbbing leaky cocks grazed together with every thrust of tentacles. Tears formed in Morty’s eyes, it was so much stimulation his teenage brain flooded him with hormones trying to keep up with the amount of cum he was shooting. Ricks eyes rolled to the back of head at the feeling of a tentacle wrapping itself around their cocks jerking them off together. It echoed through the chamber the names of the other as they came together. 

They felt it and watched each others abdomen protrude with how full they were, each tentacle going in depositing eggs sometimes two at a time before they were dropped down sticky with a mix of semen, sweat and alien fluids they could finally catch their breath. Rick looked at Morty who just lay there trembling a look of bliss covering his face.  
“You ok peanut? I did say you were going to like it.” 

All he could manage was a dragged out whine of Ricks name, Rick scooted closer and pet the boys face softly. He reached down rubbing Morty’s swollen tummy, Rick hummed pleasurably hearing a little moan fall from the boy’s mouth.

“Don’t worry kiddo we only have to keep these for like half an hour.” 

They waited staring into the others eyes laying there on the cave floor a perpetual state of happiness they felt like nothing else mattered but their hands being intertwined. The Grell floated past them into the water. Suddenly the warm feeling hit them again. 

They both felt the eggs inside them start to move they wanted to come out. They moaned loudly feeling the first one stretch them slipping out onto the ground in a puddle of slime. He called out for Morty to touch him while he did the same, they jerked each other off slowly while each egg slipped its way out of them by the end they were once again a pile of stickiness their hands overflowing with the others cum and the egg slime warm against their skin. It was finally over they watched the Grell collect their eggs dropping them into the water so they could hatch. The pleasure between them still flowed in waves as they lay there. Rick recovered first he walked to their pile of clothes and dug into his pockets pulling out a vile he walked to the Grell cleared his throat holding out the vile he asked them to fill it with the fluid they had stuck them with at the start of their encounter. Morty stared he knew Rick understood several alien languages but he had never really heard Rick speak any of them. Maybe if I asked Rick would use more alien languages. 

Ricked walked to Morty helping him up he could barely stand, the older man smiled as he picked up his grandson taking them both back to their clothes. He portaled them home landing in the guest bathroom that was more or less reserved for himself. Rick held Morty up from behind wrapping his arms around the boy. “I’ll wash you if you wash me?” He whispered into Morty’s ear he nodded leaning back into Rick’s touch. 

Slowly they came down from their pleasure high together in the tub. “Rick you were right. That was fucking amazing.” He leaned back against his grandfather.  
“Yup and guess what Morty? Now I’m the only one who can recreate that for you.” The smug look plastered on his face as he picked up the vile turning it in his hand. 

A deep blush rushed across his face the warm feeling still so fresh in his mind. “Oh geez.”


End file.
